Moonlight Agency
by PeaPrince
Summary: Michiru the sole heiress of Kaioh corporation is searching a little freedom and true happiness in her 21st birthday. She ends up in Moonlight Agency, the agency for male escort services. Welcome in Moonlight Agency: we will provide you only the best pleasure and happiness! COMPLETE!
1. Moonlight Agency

_**I don**__**'**__**t own sailor moon**_

* * *

Beauty

Wealth

And Brain

Those qualities belong to her. As the only heiress for the biggest corporation in the country, she lived a convenience life. Ever since she was born, she had been pampered by everyone around her. Some are truly loved her and the others glanced with respect and admiration so often until she was sick of it. Countless parties or events held for her sake didn't even meaning anymore. Everything was created for her. Men would bend over backwards only to get to know her, she possessed great fortune even an island dedicated to her, her IQ was over 290, she only needed a short amount of time to learn new things. Music, sports, literatures, sciences, she had expertise all the fields.

However those only made her life as boring as hell. World was so easy and she'd lost interest on it.

"Ojou-sama… the guests are waiting for you." The man with butler suit knocked her chamber. Tonight was her 21st birthday party. She was standing, studying her image on huge sized mirror before her. In front of her, stood a very beautiful lady wearing an aquamarine dress. Her face was what people called magnificent beauty with soft feature and elegance aura. But they were only façade of her outside, inside her there was turmoil storm occurred. It was her special ability, hiding her inner feelings with innocent smile and polite demeanor. Those sets up had cost her heart greatly. She didn't even know how to be herself anymore.

21st years old. It was also time for her engagement. Her parents had given several hints during last summer visit. They would introduce some suitors in her birthday. She was no fool, she had figured out her parent's real intention. In the end of the night, she would've no longer had liberties called falling in love.

To gain her liberties, some rebellions were necessary. That was what she'd learnt from books and movies. Every revolution always started from a long struggling rebellion history. Her life perhaps was no different. For once in her life, she wanted to taste the struggle. She wanted to taste the real happiness. Therefore, she needed to get out of here.

She got rid of the dress and changed them into casual clothes. A t-shirt and jeans, actually it was an expensive designed jeans but she doubted others will notice it. She escaped through the window, it was easy for her since she was a pro in rock climbing. She went to the garage which more like a huge alien head quarter. Then she picked the simplest car out of the 17 cars available there. She picked her black audi.

Tonight she would not be a Kaioh.

* * *

The motorcycle accelerated as it went through the heavy traffic in Tokyo. It was Saturday night, hundreds of vehicles were all over the street. The ducati monster S4R was useful fighting the traffic. It was struggling for about 15 minutes before the rider pressed the brakes. The bike stopped with screech on the asphalt. The rider parked it on the side of the street, then took the helmet off. Beneath the black helmet, the biker revealed short sandy blonde hair.

"Haruka." The biker turned, despite the appearance, she was a girl. However, people would often mistake her as a guy because her tomboyish look. She had stopped correcting them since 5 years ago because it took much her time and she was tired of it.

The blonde biker confronted the person with annoyed expression, "Listen to me! Next time when you need a delivery don't ask me to come here!" Haruka opened her back pack and handed a small box to the other person.

"I'm sorry… I promise I will make it up to you some day! Ah, this is perfect!" The black haired guy opened the small velvet box. It contained a ring with medium sized diamond attached on it. His eyes were sparkling upon the scene, Haruka looked at him in frown.

"Mamoru, I know you are a nice guy and all… but are you sure she is the one? I mean, you know… it's nice for you to propose her but don't you want more time to get to know her better? You both only been dating about 3 months and -"

"- Shut it Haruka. I love her and that's enough reason." Mamoru cut her friend's speech. He knew Haruka concerned about him, afterall the blonde woman was full of insecurities. "You will understand when you experience what I feel… but let's save it until you do… want to come in? I will treat you a great cup of luwak coffee I got from a customer." Mamoru offered.

Haruka huffed, she looked up at the place's banner. It was written

**MOONLIGHT AGENCY** _**we will provide you only the best pleasure and happiness.**_

"Hell no, this place is a creep." The blonde shook her head, she would never understand why her friend was running this kind of business and the fact his girlfriend also accepted it.

"Oh, I'm offended Haruka. I think it's good to make a woman happy."

"By providing male escort for them? Escort agencies really makes a lot of money nowadays, aren't they?"

"That's another point. But I really mean it about the happiness. There are lonely people who need someone for company, beside my agency rarely do dirty stuffs. We are licensed and our customers mostly are from socialites. My staffs are high qualified also, so… if you look closer and appreciate my job a little, I'm sure it's not difficult." Mamoru said. It was usual speech for her blonde best friend. The older guy knew that Haruka had no ill intention on her comment, she only expected better from her friend.

"Okay, I get it… let's drink this lu-lu coffee inside." The blonde biker sighed in defeat.

* * *

Michiru was certain the party had turned into chaos. Her butler surely went into panic the moment he found her gone. She should've left a letter for the poor butler as excuse for her disappearance. She sighed, she would apologize later after tonight. At least she was certain on one thing because right now she didn't know where to go. Her escape plan was full of flaws because she didn't set a precise destination. If she went to her friend's places, she would've been found easily. Now, she drove over the town aimlessly. After making a brief stop in drive thru fast food (she always craving for it since her friends had forced it to try once) she decided to do another round over the side town. The area was livelier in the night. There were couples of people walking around or simply hang out with their lover. Michiru hated the sights, and turned her wheels to more quiet area.

Driving around the town was more boring activity to do. She had achieved her great escape, so she would spend the night in the most wonderful way… but how? That time, she saw the banner. It was the most stand out banner over the street.

**MOONLIGHT AGENCY** _**we will provide you only the best pleasure and happiness.**_

Michiru knew what kind of place that… she flashed a smile of victory. The best way to rebel was to do the most impossible thing to do. So what if tonight was the only time she would get her liberation? Of course she would have a hell lot of adventurous fun in her life.

Michiru wheeled over the car.

* * *

"You're right, this coffee's damn good." Haruka inhaled the sweet scent from the hot liquid, Mamoru only smiled watching her.

"Actually, this named after an animal. Because the coffee seeds were taken from their feces…"

Haruka spat the coffee out, "Shit! What? You mean I just drink SHIT?!" Haruka growled, but it was so good.

"Hey, you just spat hundred dollar out! It cost a fortune for a cup, you know!" But the black haired guy felt worth it to tease the blonde. He had had the same reaction after learning the source of the seeds, but hey its tastes really good.

"I don't care… Anyway, Mamoru… why it's so quiet here? Where are your staffs?"

"They are working. Tonight is busy time since it's Saturday night… There are no one left." He grinned, it was part of his show off plan to the blonde biker. His business was worth enough.

While they were bantering with each other, there was a sound of front door opened. Mamoru turned, it was a woman, scratch that, a very beautiful young woman came with her black audi. His brain worked quickly assessing the situation. He revived from his seat, approaching the potential customer leaving Haruka alone.

"Good evening, my lady…" Mamoru smiled, behind him Haruka made puking movement. "What in the earth I deserve a visit of gorgeous lady…" The black haired guy flashed his gentleman's smile. Haruka was double puking now. "Usagi will be sad if she hears that!" Haruka commented. Mamoru only threw her a glare to shut up.

"Are you running this place?" The aqua haired woman frowned, she was studying the person in front of her. There was another person in the back of the counter, she only managed to see the sandy blonde hair of that person.

"Yes, how I help you?"

"I need one of your escort." She said. This what Mamoru had been worried about, tonight all of his staffs had gone for their each customers. They wouldn't return until midnight or morning after. "I apologize, my lady. But I'm afraid I have no one available right now…"

"I will double pay it…" She cut Mamoru's talk. The faster she got a person to company her, the better. There's no time to waste.

"But still…"

"I saw one behind the counter. I'm allright with that."

Mamoru went into panic mode, "You mean Haruka? No… that person isn't…"

"Triple pay, you know what? I don't care how much. Here," The woman gave Mamoru a blank check already signed.

"Write down whatever amount you need. Call that person here…" She said again with commanding tone. The woman's order didn't spare Mamoru any excuses, the black haired guy stared at the inviting blank check. His mind wandered to a huge wedding she and Usagi would have with that…

Haruka, forgive me… I promise you I will do anything to you after this, even become your slave.

Mamoru went to call her friend.

* * *

"Haruka."

"What? Done teasing the woman? I'll tell Usagi…" Haruka stucked her tongue out. She noticed that Mamoru's face was pale. "Are you okay?"

"- Haruka, I'm sorry. I know you will get angry – mad at me, but please do me this one favor! I promise I will be your slave for one year ahead…" The agency owner was bowing to his clueless friend. Haruka watched him dumbly. "What is it Mamoru? This gotta be a big deal for you offer me a proposition to be a one year slave. Spit it out."

Then he told Haruka everything.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! NO WAY I WILL DO THAT!" Haruka shouted, Mamoru launched himself to gag Haruka's scream. The angry blonde struggled to get a clear punch to Mamoru's face.

"Look at this! Look at this!" Mamoru showed Haruka the blank check. "Do you know how big this shit now? I promise you I will give you half of this! So please!" The blonde's eyes fell to the blank check after staring it for the whole 20 seconds, she glared at Mamoru.

"80 – 20!"

"You want me to bankrupt or what? 60 – 40!"

"Cih, 70 for me 30 for you, I'm the one doing the dirty work!" The blonde folded her arms on her chest. She had had it with this jerk.

"Deal, then let's go meet her. In addition, she's smokin hot, you won't be disappointed."

"I'm a girl you know…" Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I forget that sometimes, anyway don't let her know you're a woman until later."

"You want me to lie?"

"No, I want you to make her happy." Mamoru smiled reassuringly.

* * *

To say the woman was smokin hot was an understatement, the aqua haired woman was amazingly gorgeous, beautiful, and appealing at the same time. There was something on her that drew people in, Haruka knew in one glance that this woman despite her perfect appearance was not so happy with her life.

"What's your name." The gorgeous woman asked a direct question to Haruka. She didn't even bother to smile, instead she was looking at Haruka from head to toe.

"Haruka." The biker answered after several seconds gap.

"Call me Michiru. Let's go, I don't waste my precious time tonight. I've paid you and you have to do your part of job." Without further conversation, the aqua haired woman took Haruka's hand with her and led the blonde to her black audi.

"Hey, wait…"

"Get in." Haruka was without doubt pissed with the woman's attitude. From her behavior, this woman absolutely grown up as a queen, it can be guess from her casually order people around.

Haruka got in the car. Before that, she threw a glare to Mamoru who twitched a very guilty smile.

* * *

"You know this town?"

"Yea, I live here." Haruka answered lazily. She watched the town's view from the car's window. Haruka loved cars, and she admitted the woman had very good taste in car.

"Where do you have fun?"

"It depends on my mood…" This time, Haruka turned to see the aqua haired woman on the wheel. The woman was very beautiful from that angle.

"My mood?" Michiru repeated, didn't grasp Haruka's meaning.

"I'm sure you are upset about something."

Michiru's jaw tightened, this was the first time someone had seen through her perfect mask. Perhaps those escorts were really good doing their jobs. "Today is my birthday." She said shortly.

Haruka whistled didn't expect an answer, "Happy birthday to you, then." Mamoru was right about some lonely people. It was too weird for Haruka, seeing a person spending a birthday with some strangers. However, Mamoru had told her to make this woman happy, plus it was her birthday at least Haruka could've done something for her.

"Okay, I have some recommended places for us to go."

* * *

"Are you sure this thing is fun?" Michiru looked at the things in her hand doubtfully. The blonde only smirked, she threw them first. "Come on, it's fun. How many times you gotta throw and splashed around something? Here, let me help…" Haruka sneaked behind Michiru. She took one of paint ball from Michiru's and threw it to the canvas on adjacent wall. The red color splashed, mixing with the others.

"Throw it as fast as you can, like you are throwing a curve ball baseball." Haruka continued throwing around. Looking at the over excited blonde, Michiru then trying to throw one. The green color hit and splashed around with funny sound. She threw the second paint and then the third. She threw with all of her power as the more she throws, there was a small smile formed on the aqua haired woman.

"You are good." Haruka praised Michiru, the blonde amazed with art sense Michiru had. The woman had painted beautiful colors with just throwing around the paints.

"I'm good at everything." Michiru said in fact. Haruka chuckled, "Really? Then let's try the next game, miss perfect." Haruka winked.

They arrived in batting cage. This was Haruka's favorite place. She wasn't a fan of baseball but she loved the feeling when her bat had caught the ball to home run.

"Do you play?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head. "Shame, we can bet over this. The one who got more home run, gonna treat the others." Haruka sighed in disappointment.

For Michiru, it was sounded like the blonde had underestimated her ability. She maybe didn't play the game, but she could learn it and master it in one time try.

"You are on!" Suddenly Michiru's behavior changed. Haruka wondered if this woman had opened up a little.

"Okay, you got the first round."

* * *

Michiru was really a jack of all trades… initially Haruka wanted to hold up a little so the other woman can win, but the opposite happened. Michiru was almost like a pro. She hit 9 homerun out of 10 hits. Note, the failed one was her first attempt try. Haruka cheered inside, what a woman!

"I lost, you have my treat."

Michiru blinked once then twice, "You will treat me as buy me food and drinks?" The tone of her voice sounded like it was the first time someone would buy her food. Haruka nodded curtly, what a strange woman.

"Then, I want that." Michiru pointed a fast food restaurant. This time, Haruka's turn to get confused.

"Just that? Don't you want fancier meal now from me?"

Michiru tilted her head, "Those are fancy. I never got a strawberry milkshake… since 3 years ago?"

Haruka's jaw dropped. What kind of life this woman live?

"Okay." They both ordered their meal. Second surprise for Haruka that Michiru had ordered large size and big meal for every kinds of food. Haruka wanted to complain but seeing a huge smile on Michiru's face, the blonde decided not to.

"It's nice." Haruka commented, looking at Michiru who was busy with her hamburger.

"Yes, it's nice. How can this menu not exist in five class restaurants?"

"No, I mean… your smile's nice. It suits you. You gotta smile like that more often." Haruka chuckled.

Michiru processed the blonde's comment slowly, then her face flushed. No one told her to smile before, because she always did but they unnoticed it was a fake.

"Ah, will you wait here? I want to buy something." Haruka got up from her seat. Michiru frowned, she disliked the idea being left alone. "15 minutes, I'll be back."

Michiru watched Haruka's retreating figure. Inside, she was grateful she had chosen to escape from her party tonight.

She had fun. If her parents knew what she was doing right now, they would've scolded her.

She had her strawberry milkshake. Her butler never recommended that kind of unhealthy foods or beverages.

She had Haruka. As an escort, the blonde had done very satisfying job.

Michiru glanced at the time, one hour left to midnight. Michiru suddenly lost her appetite when she realized this magical night would've disappeared after tonight.

* * *

Haruka was back in 15 minutes sharp. The blonde panted as she sprinted along the way. She brought something with her.

"What's that?" Michiru asked huge cylinder in the blonde's hand.

"You will see. So, let's go to the next destination… ah but, first thing first… Michiru, look here." The aqua haired turned her face she was greeted with flash of light.

"Gotcha," Haruka, holding a Polaroid camera grinning widely. She had taken a picture of smiling Michiru with it.

"Now, you are smiling happily we are all set." Haruka gave the result to the dumbstruck heiress. She looked at the picture in shock. "Michiru? What is it? Told you, right? You are prettier when you're smiling."

Michiru tucked the picture inside her pocket. She flashed a genuine smile to Haruka, "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet, there's still more. It's just a warm up."

"Oh…" Michiru gasped, seemed like her magical night will lasted a little more.

Since the blonde had insisted I driving, Michiru handed her the key. The blonde drove the black audi with an expression of 5 years old getting a new toy. Seeing this side of Haruka's only tickled Michiru to know more about her escort.

"We are here, my most favorite place."

Michiru saw the ocean, she rolled down the window. The salt scent and sound waves hit her at once.

"Take off your shoes, we will play around a little." The blonde unbuckled her seat belt then opened the door. She also opened the door for Michiru.

After their feet hit the sand, the blonde took off running to another direction. She then back with her hands on her ears.

"Michi, cover your ears."

"What?"

Haruka then moved her hands, she covered Michiru's ears with her own. Then loud bang was heard, Michiru flinched in surprise. Her eyes gazed at the things flew up to the sky.

A huge fireworks. Michiru looked at them in amaze, the cylinder thing was actually a fire work. Haruka had set up a fire work party for her.

"I know, wow! That's the biggest motherfucker I've ever seen." Haruka smiled, Michiru didn't even care with the blonde's choice of words. She continued witnessing a beautiful view above the beach. She watched until the last spark vanished into thin air, that time, her gaze fell onto Haruka beside her.

"Michi, happy birthday… oh shit, It's already past two minutes since your birthday." Haruka checked the time.

"Haruka, thank you… this is the best birthday I've ever had…"

"Nah, You're exaggerating it. It's nothing, everyone plays firework," She snorted back. Haruka didn't expect Michiru would give her a crushing hug suddenly.

"You are my escort." Michiru back to her commanding tone.

"uhm… yes?"

"Kiss me," Rather than a command, it was more sounded like a request. Haruka smiled, she was an escort but first thing first she gotta explained everything to this gorgeous mysterious woman.

"Michi, I'm not a – " Her speech was cut off. Correction, that was not a request. The kiss was pure command. However, Haruka enjoyed it. Did someone mention how sweet Michiru's lips are? Of course she had imagined them this night long.

"-Wait, Michi… listen to me," Haruka parted their lips to explain and in order to take a breath. Michiru was really a jack of all trade.

This woman was a very amazing kisser.

"Shut up, kiss me." This time, Michiru's hands wandered to Haruka's shoulder down to the blonde's arm and rested on Haruka's waist.

"Michi, I'm a woman." Haruka's body reacted, she pushed away Michiru from her. Despite the other's girl's hurt expression, Haruka didn't recognize any shock from the aqua haired woman.

"So what?" Michiru asked back.

"We… wait- you knew?!"

"Haruka, I asked you for an escort, of course I knew."

"You are asking an escort in male escort agency."

"I did?" Now Michiru shocked only for a second.

"So, you were searching for a woman escort in the first place?" It was the blonde unexpected turn to surprise.

"Well if you put it that way, but I don't really care. I'm happy I got you. So,let's continue… where were we?" Michiru brushed off the topic just like that.

"You are kissing me with your hands all around me."

"Oh yes… that. Uhm, Haruka it's no fair if I don't introduce myself properly after this." Michiru held back a chuckle. She was no fool, she could distinguish between men and women figure easily. At first sight, she had taken a like to the blonde's appearance.

"I'm a Kaioh. Michiru Kaioh." Michiru extended her hand. Haruka was searching the name in her memories, when she remembered what a Kaioh is, she was pulled back for another kiss.

A billionaire woman was kissing her. Well who cares?

She was spending a great time with an escort. Well who cares?

Tonight was a magical for both women. One encounter won't end here…

_But let's save it for another story, shall we?_

* * *

**MOONLIGHT AGENCY:** _**We will provide you Only the Best Pleasure and Happiness.**_

_**(_ _) Greet from Peaprince. This supposed to be a one shot. However maybe I need to write another chapter for resoulution? Or I just leave it here like this. I'd love to hear your opinion.**_


	2. Endless Kisses

**I don't own sailormoon**

* * *

"Gimme that blank check!" Mamoru jolted up from his seat. He was surprised by the blonde's sudden intrusion. She didn't even bother to knock. The jet haired guy looked at his best friend questioningly. What'd happened? It was rare to see the blonde angry moreover furious like this.

"What the hell, Haruka?" Mamoru asked. He didn't want to be the blonde's random punching bag. "You should knock... okay, it's that hot girl right?" Mamoru's mind worked quickly. The blonde biker demanded the blank check which was given by the gorgeous woman with black audi the other night.

"Yes. Things get complicated... and... can you just give me that check, please? I don't care if I have to punch you over it." Mamoru knew when Haruka got serious, things would be scary. Then he hastily reached the desk and opened the drawer. Inside there was a safe box. "Turn around a bit." He asked. Haruka groaned, she didn't even interested if her best friend had owned a gold mine.

After a minute, Mamoru approached Haruka with the check, "here. It's yours from the start... I don't know what's happen but- OH MY DEAR GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The agency owner's eyes almost bulged out from their socket. Haruka was ripping the blank check apart. A very precious thing now only pieces. "No no no no no no..." Mamoru knelt down, he took whatever pieces hoping he could unite them together again. However, his effort was fruitless.

"Now, it's over." Haruka said calmly. Mamoru looked up, bewildered with his best friend's action. He grabbed the blonde in her collar, his turn to be furious right now. "You better have FUCKING GOOD REASON doing this!"

"I do, and that's not your problem. Let go of me," Easily Haruka brushed away Mamoru's hand on her.

"Oh, you think you can get away after you break my most precious income..." Mamoru once again, grabbed Haruka's shoulder before the blonde could turn away.

Haruka looked past him, she did want to tell Mamoru about the event last night. It was only one night yet she had felt she was experiencing impossible feeling right now.

"I love your client, end of story. I don't want her to pay me over one night, it makes me like a fucking whore when I am not. That's why... that's why..." Haruka didn't continue. The furious best friend now looked at Haruka with sympathy, his expression had softened.

* * *

**The previous night**

Haruka would never forget the _kisses_. Yes, it's plural because those things lasted in whole 1 hour. The kisses were so sweet, neither of them would stop or let go, instead they embraced each other closer. To simply described, it was hot. Literally and metaphorically. Hot because the two had sweated and drown into warm kisses, also hot because they were burning inside.

"Haruka." Michiru became the one who managed to break the kisses. The billionaire woman stared at the blonde unwillingly, she had held back so much to go back and did more kisses.

The blonde's reaction was no different, "What?"

"I have to go home." For Michiru, it was the most difficult thing to say. Michiru, the sole heiress of Kaioh corporation and never once in her life having difficulties doing something. The aqua haired woman tightened her grip on Haruka's arm. Now, she could feel the breeze of ocean wind caressing her face. She could get her sanity back afterall.

Haruka checked the time, she murmured about how fast the world spun, "I know… okay… let's get back to the car."

They both walked in silent, but Haruka didn't let go Michiru's cold hand. After they both settled in their own seat belt, Haruka took a good time before turning on the engine. The blonde looked past the scene before her through the black audi's windshield. Michiru preferred to glance at the side, watching the ocean scene while the dark sky had a little brightened over the Far East.

"So… what's next?" Haruka asked. Michiru switching her gaze, now she was looking to the blonde who rested her head on the steering wheel. The blonde's look seemed devastated but hopeful somehow.

"After this, we back to our respected live…" Michiru answered. Because the darkness, the blonde unable to see Michiru's expression clearly. If she could, she would catch the real sorrow on the gorgeous face.

"One night stand, huh?" Haruka replied coldly. The tone had stung Michiru's heart.

"I have only one night… but this is out of my expectation. Tonight was… tonight was wonderful." Michiru said while looking at Haruka's direction.

Haruka didn't satisfy with the words because of course she'd wanted more. The blonde shrugged.

"Please, Haruka… you will make things hard for both of us."

"Oh, you don't blame me Michiru… you don't have right on _it_."

"You have to accept it… afterall this is your job." Michiru said. Right, the billionaire woman didn't know that actually Haruka wasn't an escort.

"You're thinking I did all of _it_ because of my job?!"

"You don't?"

"Michiru, you're really unbelievable."

The aqua haired woman was confused, "…So you did it because?"

"First because you did pay me a great deal. It'd be rude to turn them down, second you're really fun plus cute with your clueless over the common things like strawberry milkshake, three because I think I've fallen for you."

Haruka made the confession.

"…Is that part of your job to say love to all of your customers?"

"… Michi, can you please drop down all of the escort things? Because I do not even say craps like love to my parents and friends… it is only you…" Haruka's hand slammed the steering wheel hardly, the blonde could feel her knuckles were throbbing from that impact.

"… I… I don't know what to say… I…" Michiru was blushing, her eyes tried to avoid Haruka's eyes. She felt trapped inside her own car. But she liked the way Haruka looking at her… what a passion.

"I have to go home." Michiru finally said. She knew she needed to say something about the blonde's confession.

Hurt and feel rejected, Haruka turned on the engine.

"I'm sorry Haruka. I love you too, but I can't." Michiru whispered softly.

"Because?"

"Because I am a Kaioh. It would be best for us to forget each other so there will no one hurt…" What a lame question for Haruka. However, since the blonde would never understand the whole rich people thinking she gave up begging.

"Can you? Can you forget me?" The blonde asked.

Michiru smiled weakly, "Honestly, I won't."

* * *

**Present**

Mamoru opened the beer can then handed to the broken heart blonde. Haruka took a first sip slowly then gulped down the rest in few gulps.

"She is a Kaioh. Wow…" Mamoru whistled, he smiled.

"I knew, _wow_…" The blonde smiled pathetically. She would've never dreamt to be comforted by Mamoru. Moreover a love problem. During this time it's always the other way around. Haruka leaned her back to the soft fabric of the couch.

"That kind of woman only makes us heartbroken in the end… forget her." Mamoru said. He'd never wanted his bestfriend hurt.

"The problem is she said she won't forget me. And the same will likely happen to me too."

"So the conclusion is you both end up separated despite you love each other… why it sounds so familiar with that story Shakespeare wrote?" Mamoru joked, Haruka only grumbled. She had on her way in her 3rd cans.

"But considering her situation, it's really complicated. See? She's engaged!" Mamoru threw this morning newspaper to Haruka. The blonde read the front headline in one glance. The Kaioh princess was engaged with another multi billionaire's son…

Haruka's eyes went wide, "They will marry NEXT MONTH?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I knew, what the hell of hell." Mamoru rolled back his eyes. "You're in love with an engaged woman. I thought my employees here are the most douchebag guys I've ever meet."

"Hey!" Haruka felt offended. She read the entire news, but the content was similar. Michiru was engaged and gonna marry next month.

"Dude, you gotta do something." Mamoru huffed.

"What? What can I do? Like you say, she's engaged!"

"Rich people always like that, I bet all of my money in the safe box that the Kaioh woman's engagement was arranged by the parents. Do you think woman love quick relationship? Well, her potential husband seems happy though."

"So… what do I do?"

Mamoru grinned, "I don't know! Elope or something! You should move your ass off my couch and get her back rather than drunk your pathetic life down with stupid alcohol!"

Haruka was stunned, "What a speech." but Haruka did move her ass off the couch… to get Michiru back.

* * *

Michiru locked up her chamber. She wanted to be alone. Not even her butler dare to disturb if his mistress in this kind of mood. The aqua haired woman grabbed her violin and played several songs. Music always magically calmed her down. It was like a storm in the sea, the music acted as if it was the only substance which can defeat the eye of the storm as her anxiety.

Yesterday, the moment she'd reached home she knew she would've faced wrath of people especially her parents. Her mother had called 911 but when all the evidences showed the truth that their only daughter had runaway herself from her party, the worried parents turned furious.

The next thing Michiru was forced to hear a day's long speech about responsibility, attitude, and respect from her mother. That was one acceptable punishment… but not until her father came announced the engagement arranged for her. Michiru had predicted the thing but still, to hear it with her own eyes… Michiru'd turned pale. As she hadn't overcome the surprise yet, she was obligated to answer all the crazy media frenzy's questions about her marriage plan next month. Marriage. She wasn't ready for an engagement yet a marriage. She was no fool, the thing required commitment which Michiru was certain she didn't have it. She couldn't do it with some strangers.

Michiru heard something came from her window. It was a low clung accompanied with slow hisses.

She opened her window leads to the balcony, Michiru was greeted with the sight of Haruka hanging on a tree across her second floor chamber. "Haruka!" Michiru yelped.

"… Michiru! Thanks God, it's your room. This mansion is freaking huge, I believe I just spent an hour get lost in fucking kitchen… by the way what friendly dogs you pet here." Haruka pointed down. There are 2 pitbulls circling around the tree. Guessing from the exhausted Haruka, Michiru thought those dogs had chasing the blonde all the way here, mistaking her as an unwanted intruder. Well, she did sneak in uninvited.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru back to the topic.

"… Well, I planned about saving you from unwanted marriage like a knight in shining armor instead of hanging here talking with you while the dogs are watching." Haruka replied with sarcastic tone.

"… that's… I… That's unnecessary, Haruka." Michiru said weakly.

Haruka chuckled, "What? You don't say you actually like that guy named seiya or something with his long girly black hair?"

Michiru's mouth opened, the aqua haired woman was confused whether to respond or smile upon the blonde's remark, "I – I don't like him."

"Then this_ is_ unwanted marriage, I come to save you." Haruka smirked. If her hands weren't too busy holding the branch for her dear life, she would've extended her hand and pulled Michiru with her to runaway in the night while moon shone brightly… before it sounded so creepy, Haruka stopped thinking, her attention was back to the woman she loved.

"Haruka… how many times I've to tell you… I can't!"

"Oh, come on Michi… you'd runaway that night! What holding you to do it that thing once again?"

"I have responsibilities…"

"Yes you and everyone do." Haruka nodded.

"Then you should understand that I have responsibility to-."

"Toward your own happiness…" Haruka cut Michiru's speech. Michiru was staring at the blonde as she was just said something crazy. "What do you mean?" The billionaire woman asked.

"Oh, Michi… I mean just do whatever things make you happy. To get and keep happiness is obligation of every human being… I guess you didn't do and ignore that factor lately… didn't you?"

"You! You always talk first without thinking!" Michiru snapped. She was irritated, while she herself was in difficulties to experience such thing, the blonde had talked easily about the most sacred thing in Michiru's life. Happiness. Her life was dull and boring, her qualities only made her caged inside her own shell.

"Must I jump over there and kiss you endlessly to make you go with me?" Haruka offered. Michiru could see the blonde's face clearly because tonight the full moon was shining brightly. The scenes and the words made the calm woman blushed fiercely. Michiru's mind wandered to the night they'd spend on the beach. Her knees went weak, how dare Haruka made her miserable in her own fortress? This blonde had gone overboard. But Michiru didn't deny that she'd wanted to go with the blonde. How big her desires to be with Haruka, how much of blank checks she would've given away only to feel the blonde's lips on hers once again.

But she can't…

"Go home, there's nothing you can do." – _there's nothing I can do_.

"It's my choice to undergo this marriage." – _If I had choices_.

"Please… just go… Haruka." – _I love you_.

The blonde didn't move from her spot. "You talk like the marriage is a scary surgery…" Haruka smiled softly. What Michiru had said, Haruka had heard the opposite. How? Michiru's face had told her everything. She was crying. The aqua haired woman hasn't noticed those tears yet, she didn't aware her mask and her proud façade had scattered the moment she talked with Haruka.

"I will go." Haruka finally said.

Michiru's head snapped up. She did ask the blonde to go, but she was so afraid if Haruka would've really gone. What did she really want? How greedy she was. Michiru just aware she was sobbing when she watched the blonde's retreating figure.

* * *

"How was it?" Mamoru asked when the blonde got inside the car. He was waiting outside the Kaioh mansion with his car. Haruka had refused his help before, saying she got it and would bring Michiru with her. But the agency owner didn't see any Kaioh as Haruka went back.

"It's bad." Haruka answered short.

"She said no?"

"She didn't say anything, she asked me to go. She talks about responsibility craps… I don't know Mamoru… what should I do after this?" Haruka leaned defeated to the car seat, her left arm went up covering her face.

"I will help you." Mamoru ran the car, they were passing the city. He chose to take further route so the blonde could take the time, calm herself.

"Great." Haruka said sarcastically. She appreciated Mamoru's offer but really, what kind of help Mamoru could've done to handle her issue?

"I'm serious, Haruka. This guy, Kaioh's fiancé, just leave about him to me. You only need to concentrate about the woman. Okay?"

"What will you do?" Haruka sat up, she was now looking at her best friend.

"I'm the moonlight agency owner. _We will only provide women the best pleasure and happiness_. You have my word, Haruka… I will bring the happiness for both of you." Mamoru winked to Haruka.

The blonde couldn't help herself but smiled, she did believe him.

* * *

**1 month later…**

Michiru didn't recognize her own reflection.

Who was the girl reflecting back on the mirror? The girl was pale and thinner despite the amount of make up applied on the beautiful face. She was an empty shell, ever since she'd last seen Haruka, Michiru transformed into pathetic woman. The sole heiress of Kaioh corporation wasn't anticipating the wedding which will began in few hours.

Michiru glanced to a white wedding dress on the bed. Her mother would come in matter of second. It was supposed to be a happy day because all of her family, friends, butlers and maids were very happy. Michiru thought, she was the only sad person in her own wedding. She knew why, but she couldn't do anything about it.

A soft knock came followed by a gentle voice outside her chamber, "Michiru, dear… may I come in?" It was her mother. Umino Kaioh came to assist her daughter putting on the wedding dress.

Michiru approached the huge classic mahogany door and opened it to let the older woman with similar aquamarine hair color enter gracefully. "Are you ready, dear? Oh, I can't believe it…today's your wedding!" Her mother squeaked in happiness. Michiru didn't respond, she walked back to her initial position.

"Dear, don't tell me you're sulking right now…" Her mother noticed Michiru's attitude. At first, Umino simply thought it was the anxiety before wedding, but the acts evolved to more and more intolerable manner.

"I'm not sulking, mom… just a little problem." Michiru sighed. Her mother perhaps a rather strict person, but she was the person who'd understand her the most. Michiru though wanted to try not too depend to her mother a lot. "I don't know if I would say I do on the altar…" she admitted.

Umino Kaioh froze on her spot, so this was the problem. Honestly, her problem was no different than her own problem back in the past. The doubtfulness. "Michiru…"

"I- I don't know… I don't love him,"

"You can learn through the years… you both are young, love will eventually grow between you…"

"NO… I am not you! I can't grow such thing called love in the mean time, like what you did to father!" Michiru replied half shouting. The young woman noticed how rude she was to her own mother. She immediately shut her mouth before she shouted another frustration out of her mind. "I apologize – I didn't mean it that…"

Umino tightened her jaw, there was anger flashed in her eyes, "Oh you meant every words in it Michiru. I know you do."

"Mom…"

"Zip it! Now tell me… whom you've fallen to? Who is this guy, Kaioh Michiru?" The older woman asked, the anger obviously evident in her expression. However Michiru knew, there was no way she could win this argument with deception. She had to tell the real truth.

"There's no guy!" She replied.

It took few seconds for her mother to understand, the next question though was out of expectation. "Then… do you love _her_?"

"I do." Michiru nodded.

Umino sighed, "there… you'd say I do after all… it wouldn't be that hard on the altar then…"

"Mom!"

Umino Kaioh took steps toward her only daughter, she placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder, looking straight to her daughter's eyes.

"Now you know life is harsh, my daughter… I know… no, your father and I know how you see this world as. It's just a playground for you, you were born with amazing gifts, you're different than other people. You are a great Kaioh and the next in line in our family… so, after this, do you still see this earth as your play ground, Michiru?"

Michiru did the same to her mother, she stared back with determination. "If I see the whole things as play ground, mother… I won't take this love seriously…"

Umino smiled gently, her expression softened. "Now, I cannot wait to see… what would you say to the priest on the altar. Oh, michiru… remember this. No matter what I'll love you."

* * *

Michiru found herself walking on the aisle. On both of her sides, she saw similar faces were looking at her direction with happy and admiration expression.

Holding the flower bouquet closer to her chest, Michiru couldn't take it anymore. Honestly, she didn't deserve their gazes. Michiru wanted to slower her pace, but the image of white altar and the smiling priestess only seemed to be closer to her. Few moments there she finally caught Seiya's face. At first, Michiru didn't even bother to look at him, but when you are a bride walking on the aisle toward the altar, you would find nowhere to set the sight but at the guy who'd you spend the rest of your life with.

In this case, Michiru didn't like it. Well, Seiya's face seemed… how to describe it? Puzzled? MIchiru bet, the other guy also surprised with sudden engangement. His situation was almost similar to hers.

There, for a moment she thought she saw a face. A man's face she knew somewhere else. He had jet black haired with significant smile on his face. Michiru gasped as the memories flowed in. He was the guy at the agency where she'd met Haruka.

What on the earth the guy is doing here? Michiru lost in thought.

The wedding entrance music stopped. The beautiful bride had arrived on the altar. Michiru only needed to take 3 steps up then stood side by side for taking the vows.

"Kaioh." Her fiancée whispered. Seiya offered his hand to help Michiru. She took it without thinking.

The priest, knew his cue was starting his speech about how God had arranged to unite 2 souls in sacred day today with this wedding blab la bla….

Michiru was in la la la land… she didn't pay attention on the speech. Her brain was working in high speed to find a way or to do something other than say, 'I don't,' to the question.

First, the priest turned to Seiya who looked very nervous now. Michiru wondered what was the guy thinking.

"Kou Seiya, do you take Kaioh Michiru whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

The question was thrown.

As the spectator, one of the guest was smirking evilly. Mamoru tapped his fingers nervously in his folded arms.

Umino Kaioh had learnt how to create a great poker face in decades, she could hide her true feelings but she didn't deny about her fidgeting fingers. She was nervous too in Michiru's part. The groom would've said yes but her daughter….

Michiru looked downward. No one would pay attention to her now whether she was looking at her soon to be husband or not. Everyone's attention was on Seiya. The aqua haired woman's gaze casted on the floor's pattern while her mind's screaming for way out.

"… I can't." Came the answer.

People inside the church including the priest gasped followed by incoherent murmurs.

Seiya turned to Michiru, "Miss Kaioh… I apologize. I know I'm being rude… but I've someone I love already…"

Michiru still processing the sudden turn of event only stood there dumbfounded.

With that, Seiya walked away out of the church, but not before he pulled _a young man_ with him for a kiss.

_Oh my-!_ She glanced at the almost fainting priest before her. He was chanting some prayer over the scene. _Oh what a blissful day it is._

"Miss Kaioh…" somehow, a voice had reached her. The moonlight agency owner was calling her, he gestured at the emergency exit back door.

The aqua haired woman jumped from the altar, throwing away the flower bouquet. She ran to the door, she'd set her new destination. To her freedom and true love.

* * *

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

Michiru took a nice deep long breathe to regain her respiration back. As she was the one who do the sprint over the way here.

"It's me… Michiru."

Haruka chuckled, "I know… because you are very beautiful, silly. What I mean is… who are you? wearing a messy white wedding dress and riding around a white horse through a heavy traffic not mentioning appear out of blue in my balcony? This is a 3rd story building!"

Michiru pouted. After all her madness and hard work to the way here, the blonde only mocked her.

**Flashback – **

_The aqua haired woman jumped from the altar, throwing away the flower bouquet. She ran to the door, she'd set her new destination. To her freedom and true love._

_The door opened, she was greeted by the agency owner. "Congrats for your second escape, miss Kaioh." He said half bowing. His expression was really satisfied._

"_I need to see Haruka… Where is she?" Michiru asked._

"_She's in her apartment. I'll give you the address…" Mamoru handed Michiru a piece of paper which Michiru grabbed it quickly._

_The next second, an aqua haired woman, still in a wedding dress ran off. The bride had stolen one of horses from the carriage (they were supposed to use on the groom and bride__'__s coach)._

_Mamoru watched in awe, "I can take you with my car… you know." But his words never reached the runaway bride._

**Present – **

"Haruka! I ran all the way here! Scratch that! I galloped all the way here! Jumping some people on the street! Climbing your three stories apartment! And you didn't even score me a point for that?!" Michiru pouted, she made cute movement with her huffing and twitching eyebrows whenever she's angry.

Haruka caressed Michiru's cheek gently, "… wow, you are my bride in pretty wedding dress Michi… not mention about the white horse… oh you can't stop surprising me!"

"So…?" Michiru expected more from the blonde.

"Thank you, you're doing good galloping a horse and climbing my apartment like a spiderman even though you could've used this sophisticated thing called elevator…"

"That thing moves like turtles, anyway I want to show you back a favor… since you went to climb my tree last month…"

Haruka smiled wider.

"Haruka, are you going to keep stand here looking at my awful state in a wedding dress and all?"

"Forgive me. I'm admiring you- spare me a moment,"

"Oh, I'll strangle you." Michiru rolled her eyes.

After that, Haruka kneeled down. "I won't let your wedding dress be in vain in the end," The blonde took an aquamarine small box from her pocket.

"Michi, you know I couldn't give you anything since you have everything already… but at least I'll manage to buy you a strawberry milkshake everyday?"

Haruka opened the box, Michiru saw the ring. The thing was much simpler than the one her parents had bought her for the wedding.

But it was damn perfect.

Michiru extended her hand, asking Haruka to put the thing on her finger already.

"But, Michi… there are still lines I gotta say first, you know."

"It's not polite to make a lady waits…"

Haruka obeyed, she put on the perfectly fit ring to Michiru's finger.

"Now, I need to say my lines…"

"Cut the crap, Haruka… kiss me?"

"I can't do kissing and talking at the same time."

"Choose one then…"

"You aren't fair." Haruka sighed, Michiru pushed the blonde to the nearest couch in the room.

"I love you too." Michiru shut the blonde with a kiss. Then, the endless kisses began again.

* * *

Mamoru was talking on his phone, "Good work, Yaten… I can't thank you enough…"

Across the line, a short pale haired guy grinned hearing the words, "Are you kidding me, Mamoru? I'm the one who thankful! Oh, babe… stop… I'm calling my boss right now."

Mamoru couldn't take it the background noises anymore, "Have fun with Kou Seiya… I wish you two a great happiness…" He hung up.

Mamoru threw himself to a couch inside his office. He read quietly his office's banner.

**Moonlight Agency: We will only provide you the Best Pleasure and Happiness!**

* * *

**This is the ending of Moonlight Agency~ Thank you all for reading this. I'm happy if you're happy ^^. I hope you gain a true happiness also like Michiru~**

**Special thanks to:**

**Keeper Aki**

**Guest**

**Heruelen**

**Icy-Windbreeze**

**Alexia**

**Vanessa**

**Harukalover**

**Petiyaka**

**Viento-cortante**

**Guest**

**Lylian**

**AleWindT**


End file.
